RWBY-IRL:The Real Life Experience of Ruby Rose
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: When something manages to teleport Ruby Rose out of a fight in Vale, she finds herself in a boy's house and needles to say, the relationship starts with a gun-scythe being pointed at someone. The boy allows her to live with him, a mistake, or a victory he doesn't know if he'll regret or enjoy. It us up to us to find out, in RWBY-IRL.
**Silver Eyes and Happy Roses**

 _ **Chapter 1:Problematic Introductions**_

 **The US city of New York, Fifth of January 2016.**

The cold breeze of the still-present winter flew through the skyline of New York, a young boy walking down the road toward his home from school. He entered the Tipton building, a smile on his face as he waved hello to the hotel/living place's manager, who waved back and turned to his job, as the place was chock-full of visitors and other people.

About the boy, 'young' was a relative term. The boy was sixteen, with snow-white hair and cherry eyes, a match for his bright smile as he returned home. He walked toward the elevator, sighing deeply as he pressed the button. As he arrived at the fifth floor, he passed by his good friends. Zack and Cody Martin, who merely waved hello. Zack probably attempted a joke or something to lighten up the boy's actual mood, but Cody stopped him, and the two left him to his own. The boy stepped toward his own little apartment, room 117, opened the door using his card, and walked in.

He turned the light on, revealing the kitchen, with his small fridge, big stove and full cupboards, one of which was still open after he had taken a bit of food from it last night. He turned his eyes to the living room. A flat-screen, a three-person couch, three club chairs and a small coffee table, which still had remnants of food bags on top of it. Next to the TV resided his gaming console, an old XBOX 360, a PS4(Which had taken most of his money) and a matte-black Wii. He then turned toward his dinner room, where a four-person table resided, along with four chairs, dirty plate still on the table from breakfast.

The boy walked into the bedroom, his room. Two beds, one of which unoccupied and always clean, a desk and his old-ass computer. He sat down and started scrolling around on his old files and photos. The cruise, the friends, the stupid stuff he got into thanks to Z&C. He had a blast. A few hours past, night had fallen, and he prepped for bed. He lay in his bed, asleep and calm. That boy had a hard life, and now he was going well. A job, a nice school, good friends. Even at the age of sixteen, he had a good life.

Needless to say... That boy was me. Name's John Alexander Ross. How'd'ya'do?

Something flashed after I closed my PC by the way... Any ideas?

 **Bus Station, New York. Next day**

I walked toward the bus, my backpack and everything ready, as it started to bloody snow like hell. A snowstorm started running overhead, wind blowing heavily, almost blowing me into a wall. He looked at the bus driver, who nodded and waved me to go home. I usually was the first on the bus, but this time, I, Zack and Cody wouldn't need to go to school. I turned back toward them and made a hand signal, showing home.

"What's up?!" Inquired Zack, going next to me as they walked home through the blazing snowstorm.

"Look at this!" I answered, extending my hand. "I'd go an inch under and be lost, thanks to my skin! I don't think school's gonna be in session today! Heck, I'm sorry for the teachers stuck there!"

"Sweet!" Zack said, grinning. "Ya okay with that, Cody?"

"Better than freezing my boots off in this place! Let's rush home!" Answered the boy. I sighed deeply.

"What's up, John?!" Inquired Zack again.

"Pray for me! I still have to go to my job later within the day!" I tagged. "Sucks to be me, I guess! Hey, why don't you two tag along this time?! Maybe I can secure a place for Code-ster to work!"

"Really?!" Inquired Cody, excitement gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Yeah! Haul ass!"

 **Home. A few hours later.**

I returned home, breathing heavily after nearly freezing my ass off in the snowstorm, and sat down back on my PC. I scrolled through several channels, and finally decided to go on chat on-steam. Huh. Lucky me. My best friends were online. I typed to Dave, or Johnnieboy11... Damn Doctor Who fan. Haha, I was a fan too, still am... nevermind.

 _What're ya up ta, buddeh?_ I typed, as good a grammar as I could write. I noticed he was actually busy, so no answer came. I tried two more, and still no answer. I can clearly say I sat an hour or two, writing something for school, and watching RWBY when...

I heard something crack and break in the kitchen. I stood up and looked about, then grabbed myself my favorite baseball bat and walked ahead into the darkness. I didn't bother to flick the light on, considering it could've been a burglar. I stepped one foot after the other, slowly as I could so I wouldn't get heard, and noticed something with the corner of my eye. It was a figure, as if it was in a cape. Small, about a forehead under my height. I turned and hit with my bat, missing it by inches. I heard a girl's wince as she dodged. Helluva burglar I must say. I tried again, keeping calm. Each attack I threw her way, she dodged and/or nearly disarmed me. On my final strike, she kicked my bat into the ceiling, making it bounce off with a thump, then something extended ahead of her. From the bloody sight, it looked like a veeery odd Scythe.

"Don't. Move." She said in a thin voice. She sounded more scared than I was, and I was honestly near crapping myself. I heard a belly rumble, and thought it as mine, but it really was hers. I saw her grab her stomach, and immediately ran and flicked the light on. I noticed a crimson-red cloak, a red-and-black dress, two crosses on the cloak's holder which kept it in place, and the massive fucking gun-scythe that she pointed at me. Her eyes were silver, her skin was pale and her hair was dark-red to crimson-red, ranging from the top of the head to the tips, and she was beautiful... I literally froze.

I could swear we locked glances for over five minutes, when in reality, only seconds passed, I, frozen, her, a bit shocked, but not really frozen. I gulped and looked at her holding her stomach. It grumbled again, making her blush, and I put my hands down, after instinctively having risen them, and asked her, though with a bit of a cracked, shaky voice.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled again, and she nodded, defeated and blushing.

"Okay... Do me a favor, put the gun... scythe... thing away... And I'll give ya something to eat... Just... Don't go Grim Reaper or Chuck Norris on my butt... I have enough to deal with as it is..." I said wearily, smiling about as weakly as my now bone-white skin allowed me.

She nodded and holstered the thing, it going into a box-shaped element, and I heard the quiet hum of magnetism as it locked to her back. She pulled the cloak's hood off, and I could see more of her face and head. Her hair was short, she was as small as me and wearing combat boots, and she had a strikingly familiar resemblance to someone I felt like I knew or saw before. I tossed those thoughts in the back of my head now and looked at her sit down at the table. She was awful quiet for someone who just burst in and took aim at me with a scythe. I was still awful calm about it myself.

"Umm... What would you like to eat?" I asked her. She looked at me and leaned on the table, head bowed down. I guess she was ashamed of trying to kill me.

"I dunno... Whatever you're having?" She said weakly, holding her head bowed down. I sighed, then turned to the fridge and started cooking. I pulled out a pan, condiments and the fish I had prepped since yesterday, and placed it in the pan after seasoning it. I turned toward her and leaned on the counter.

"Okay... question time while the fish cooks." I said, walking up to her. "Number one. What the heck are you doing here?! Two, Who on earth are you?! And three, was that a GUN-SCYTHE?!" I must admit, that last one was a bit more enthusiastic than the other ones. She looked at me and smiled, nodding as an answer to my last question.

"Yeah... Crescent Rose. My weapon... I'm Ruby, by the way..." She said calmly. "And as for what I'm doing here... I really have no good idea about it myself..." She stated. "I was there beside my friends and sister fighting, next thing, WHOOSH, I'm here taking aim at you... Sorry..."

"It's okay." I sighed, then walked back toward the fish. "I'm John, by the way." I continued. I took my remote and turned the TV on. "Just as a sort of thing to keep us both in check..."

I finished the fish and placed it on the table in two plates. First time I ever had to do that, and sat face-to-face with Ruby. I looked at her eat calmly, and something ticked in my brain as I was about to take my first bite. I dropped the fork by mistake, it clanging against the plate. She looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

"Umm... You wouldn't happen to be Ruby Rose, from Patch, Vale, would'ja?" I asked, scared again.

"Yeah. Why?" inquired Ruby. I was shocked. It was Ruby Rose. THE. Ruby Rose. In my house.

"Umm... No reason..." I answered calmly. "It's nothing."

"Okay." She smiled and continued eating while I sat there, baffled at what just happened. I actually turned to eat in the end.


End file.
